Death is Eternal
by Bokutou No Ryu
Summary: Faust x Manta. Faust tries to get Manta to forgive him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters. Please don't sue me, I only have debt, you can have it if you want.  
  
This is shounen-ai, if you don't like it don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Notes: I used the manga version of the fight between Yoh and Faust. If you're unfamiliar with this, Faust operates on Manta because he's short for his age. Faust gets to keep his legs though, I didn't want him in a wheel chair the whole fic.  
  
Comments: This is the spawn of far too many rainy days. I should just apologize in advance and get it over with. I hate the title and this fic. enjoy?  
  
Death is Eternal: Chapter 1  
  
Faust VIII has always been a lonely man. Even when he was a child, spending most of his days studying to become a doctor instead of going out to play. Even after many years into his adult life, he was just as lonely, if not more so. There once was a time when he remembered being happy, yet compared to all he's been through, it seemed like only a short moment. It feels like he's lived his whole life to get to that moment, just to have it taken away. Now he lives only to bring it back. Eliza, he would find a way to bring her back, even it cost his soul.  
  
Ever since he gave up sleep, he had all the time in the world for thoughts like these. At least they helped him pass the time. At the thought of that he decided to check the clock. 8:00 AM, everyone should be getting up about now. If things go the way they had for the past week, then Anna would send Manta to the store at 9:00 as usual, and then Faust would accompany him as usual. It was their morning ritual. Besides, Manta couldn't possibly carry all those groceries by himself. Sometimes he felt sorry for the boy. He was barely able to reach the cashier to pay him. He knew he might never be forgiven for what he tried to do in the graveyard that day. The last time he treated him, he almost went through the roof when he found out. But the fact was he was actually concerned about him that time.  
  
Look at that, lost in thought again. It was about time he got ready, he didn't want to be left behind. He thought it was best he wore his coat, hat, and scarf. The weather had been rather poor lately.  
  
8:49 looks like he'd make it after all.  
  
* * *  
  
"Manta, go to the store." Anna commanded.  
  
"Hai." Manta replied tiredly.  
  
Manta slipped his shoes on and opened the door.  
  
"F-Faust!?"  
  
"Good morning Manta-kun." Faust greeted with that sad looking smile of his.  
  
It's been like this for at least a week now and yet it never failed to shock him. Being around Faust, especially by himself, always made him uncomfortable. Though he had to admit, he wasn't sure how he'd manage without him.  
  
"Shall we go?" Faust asked politely.  
  
"Aa." Manta answered quickly, just realizing he'd been standing there for several minutes.  
  
* * *  
  
Manta always looks so unhappy on their trip back. Faust couldn't help but wonder if it was really that terrible to be around him for a little while. They walked in silence for a little longer until he noticed an ice cream stand, maybe that might make him feel a bit better.  
  
"Could you please wait here for a minute?" He motioned to a nearby bench and walked off.  
  
"Two vanilla please." He told the vendor, who just so happened to be Silva.  
  
"$2.50" Silva requested, handing the cones to Faust.  
  
This man seemed to be everywhere. He must posses some kind of ability. It might be worth 'investigating' later. After giving Silva the money and many strange looks he decided he should get back before the ice cream melted on him.  
  
"Here." Faust said, presenting Manta with his cone wearing the smile from earlier this morning.  
  
"Thanks." Said Manta, looking at Faust questionably.  
  
They ate in the same silence they had walked in. Overall the results disappointed Faust. Though a few times, he could feel Manta's gaze switch over to him. It was odd, he usually avoided eye contact with Faust. Maybe it wasn't a complete loss after all.  
  
When they finished, they continued the walk back, only breaking the silence long enough to say their good byes.  
  
- End of Chapter 1 - 


	2. Chapter 2

Death is Eternal: Chapter 2  
  
The next day came by surprisingly fast for Faust. He had spent the greater part of last night thinking of ways he could make it up to Manta. It was actually a welcome change compared to what he regularly thought about.  
  
He would be meeting the direction of his thoughts shortly if nothing's changed, and it never has. He was ready to leave, coat, hat, scarf and all. As he opened the door about to set out, it was his turn to be shocked.  
  
"Manta-kun?" Said a startled Faust though it wasn't entirely visible.  
  
"Ohayoo." Manta greeted.  
  
* * *  
  
Today Manta thought he would carry more, he felt bad for dragging Faust with him day after day. There had to be something he'd rather be doing than grocery shopping with him. He was glad that he came along though, it made things more tolerable. He began trying to think of some way to thank him when he spotted the ice cream stand from yesterday.  
  
"Could you wait here?" He asked when they arrived at the same bench.  
  
As Manta walked toward his destination, he found it quite difficult. It was hard with everything spinning around like it was. Soon it took too much effort to continue standing and that's when he gave up.  
  
* * *  
  
Faust was waiting patiently for Manta to return. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that he was doing. He certainly hoped he wasn't being ditched. While he was waiting he wanted to see if that ice cream stand was still being manned by that crafty Silva. What he didn't expect to see was Manta collapsed half way there. Faust immediately dashed over to him to see if he was all right. There were no external wounds, his pulse and respiration were steady, he was fine for now. Though it would be best if he took him back with him and gave him a proper examination. Now that he thought about it, he'd be very sad if anything happened to Manta. Without wasting any more time, he picked him up and carried him the rest of the way.  
  
* * *  
  
He was glad, now he could rest at ease. There was nothing wrong with Manta it was only exhaustion. No one realizes just how hard he's worked to get here and to support everyone. He should be out enjoying life, not wasting it away. If only he could just listen to his own advice, but it was too late for him. Besides, there's nothing left in his life to be enjoyed.  
  
He glanced back down at his patient, sound asleep, as peaceful as the dead. Whenever he was with him, he had this strange feeling in his chest. His first thought was that he'd contracted a strange illness, but that theory was later proven wrong. What was this feeling that seemed so oddly familiar? It felt good.  
  
"Could it be, happiness?" He thought out loud.  
  
Yes, it had to be, and Manta was the cause of this happiness. He reached out and brushed the hair away from Manta's eyes, he really was cute when he slept. Then on an impulse, he leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Rest well, Manta-kun."  
  
* * *  
  
Several hours later, Manta began to wake. It was only a matter of time until a repeat of the last incident occurred.  
  
"Your awake, thank goodness." Faust said with relief.  
  
"Faust, did you bring me here?"  
  
"Yes, I was worried about you." He answered hesitantly.  
  
Here it comes. Faust was prepared for the worst.  
  
"Arigatou." Manta said with a smile.  
  
This had to be the third time the boy had surprised him today.  
  
"No need to thank me, it was the least I could do." Faust replied, regretfully remembering that day.  
  
"Don't worry about 'That', it's in the past."  
  
Just when Faust thought he couldn't take any more, Manta got up to leave.  
  
"Anna-san is going to be furious, I really should be going, ja ne."  
  
Faust could only sit there, trying to get past what he'd just heard.  
  
- End of Chapter 2 - 


	3. Chapter 3

Death Is Eternal: Chapter 3  
  
"Manta, go to the store." Ordered Anna.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Manta?"  
  
* * *  
  
Faust was glad they left early this morning, he hoped it would turn out better than the day before. Though it wasn't all bad. Manta had lifted a large burden off him and it felt great. He smiled and directed his view downward toward said angel only to find him smiling back.  
  
"Let's try this again, I'll be right back."  
  
Manta returned safely minutes later holding two ice cream cones. They sat on the nearby bench and ate quietly. Half way through, the silence was abruptly broken when Manta burst out laughing.  
  
"What is it?" Faust asked with a puzzled look, not noticing the ice cream he'd gotten on his nose.  
  
Finally Manta managed to restrain himself long enough to wipe it off for him.  
  
"Ne Faust, would you like to go somewhere for dinner tonight? Ryu spends all his time with Lyserg and won't cook for us so Yoh's been making the same thing all week. Onegai!" Pleaded Manta.  
  
"With pleasure." Faust replied and instantly Manta's eyes lit up.  
  
After they made arrangements for where and when, they parted and went to their separate rooms.  
  
* * *  
  
In an unfortunate turn of events, a severe thunderstorm chose to pass over Patch Village. All shaman fights were temporarily delayed until further notice.  
  
Manta was getting ready and eagerly awaiting the next half hour. Tonight was the night he would tell Faust, he couldn't keep it secret any longer. He was about to leave early but wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Manta, go to the corner and buy me an umbrella." Anna demanded.  
  
"Well actually I was just going out to see Fau-"  
  
He stopped when Anna held up her beads threateningly.  
  
"Go."  
  
There was no room for argument. He had to do it.  
  
He tried to run for it but couldn't escape the pouring rain. It quickly soaked him from head to toe. This made him completely miserable. The only thing he could do to cheer himself up was picture Faust with ice cream on his nose. Even now he couldn't help but laugh out loud. He was interrupted when a cloaked figure stepped in his path.  
  
"Yo, Manta-kun."  
  
"H-Hao!"  
  
"I'm here about my nii-san." Declared Hao.  
  
He tried to back away but Hao only advanced. Soon Manta was backed against a wall.  
  
"Your friendship is a disadvantage for Yoh. Caring for people makes you weak, and I wouldn't want nii-san to be weak. I want him strong or he's of no use to me."  
  
* * *  
  
Faust thought he would stop by Manta's room first and see if he had left yet. He soon learned from an enraged Anna that he'd been gone for twenty minutes and never returned. This worried him greatly. He pulled his hat down tightly around his head and trudged back into the rain, proceeding to the location Anna had mentioned. Visibility was at an all time low, the best he could do was concentrate on the ground in front of his feet. As he neared the shop he noticed something, a stream of crimson flowing with the rainwater into a close by sewage drain. His fears became reality as he struggled to see something slouched against the wall.  
  
"Manta!" Faust shouted as he hurried over to him.  
  
"Faust." Manta started but began coughing violently.  
  
"Try not to talk, save your strength."  
  
"Faust- Aishiteru." Manta managed before he started coughing again, this time ending up with a handful of blood.  
  
"I Love you Manta, that's why you're going to make it. You have to!"  
  
He tried to do something, everything that modern medicine allowed. But with god forsaken rain it seemed like closing the wound was impossible. All that left him with was his last resort, a furyoku infusion.  
  
The energy was forced from his body and into Manta's. He wasn't a shaman but he prayed that it would work. It infuriated him to think the only thing he, Faust VIII of a long line of doctors, could do was pray. He remembered this feeling of helplessness. He remembered what others had told him. That you can't fight death, that death is eternal. He wouldn't let the past repeat itself.  
  
Manta's pulse was gradually weakening. It wasn't working! There's nothing, nothing left that he could do except let the burning tears slide down his face. Seeing this, Manta raised a hand to dry them, right before it went limp.  
  
"No! Don't leave me! You can't leave me alone again!"  
  
He pounded on the boy's chest madly until he could no more.  
  
"He's, gone?"  
  
That night, everyone in the Patch heard one of the most Horrifying screams.  
  
- End of Chapter 3 - 


	4. Epilogue

Death is Eternal: Epilogue  
  
Once the storm had passed, shaman fights continued as normal. Eventually enough teams were eliminated for it to revert back to one on one matches. This was the worst part for most. Old friends turned foe, it was everyone man, woman, and child for themselves. Faust didn't mind, it was just one more obstacle in the way of becoming Shaman King.  
  
* * *  
  
The oracle bell chimed, signalling the next match. Faust VIII vs. Asakura Yoh. It was his turn at last. Faust rose from his seat and approached the center of the stadium. His hat was tossed aside, revealing his twisted facial expression. He was grinning, but this was not a happy smile. It was deranged, that of a mad man. Yoh was the only person 'fortunate' enough to see it twice, all the others were victims of his madness.  
  
Nothing's changed, he'd been through all this before. He was used to be being alone. The title of Shaman King would be his, he just had to work Twice as hard now. The cool feeling of Death against his bare flesh was a constant reminder of this. It was time. The coat was flung off and his arms outstretched.  
  
"Shall we go, Eliza? Manta-kun?"  
  
- Fin -  
  
Gomen! I'm so sorry for the ending! If it makes you feel any better, I hate myself for writing this. Thanks for reading, sorry again. 


End file.
